wwewwffandomcom_es-20200214-history
Al Snow
Allen Ray Sarven2 (18 de julio de 1963) es un luchador profesional y actor estadounidense más conocido por su nombre en el ring de Al Snow. Es mejor conocido por su trabajo en la Extreme Championship Wrestling y World Wrestling Entertainment y actualmente trabaja para la Total Nonstop Action Wrestling como un road agent. Índice *1 Carrera **1.1 Inicios **1.2 Extreme Championship Wrestling y Smoky Mountain Wrestling **1.3 World Wrestling Federation (1995–1997) *2 En lucha *3 Campeonatos y logros *4 Referencias *5 Enlaces externos Carrera Inicios Sarven asistió a un campo de prueba de lucha libre profesional, desarrollado por Ole y Gene Anderson. Allí conoció a Jim Lancaster, promotor de la Midwest Championship Wrestling de Ohio, que accedió a entrenarlo.3 Lancaster más tarde describió a Sarven como "un líder en el ring", que "tenía la capacidad y habilidad natural".4 Hizo su debut el 22 de mayo de 1982. Sarven derrotó a Lancaster el 5 de mayo de 1985 pora ganar el título de la Midwest Championship Wrestling.5 Sarven luchó en varias promociones independientes a lo largo de la década de 1980 y principios de 1990, capturando un campeonato individual y otro por parejas, pero sin llegar a tener gran éxito. Se ganó una reputación como "el mejor secreto guardado de la lucha libre".3 Sarven ayudó a formar a los futuros miembros del Salón de la Fama de la Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC), y al Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado de la NWA, Dan Severn.5 Durante este tiempo, lucha repentinamente como Shinobi, un gimmick al estilo ninja enmascarado. El 9 de noviembre de 1994 luchó en un torneo por el vacante Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la NWA, pero fue derrotado ante Chris Candido, quien fue el ganador del torneo. Extreme Championship Wrestling y Smoky Mountain Wrestling Después de una gira por Japón, Sarven luchó un combate en Míchigan contra Sabu, el cual luchaba regularmente para la Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW), y fue quien le sugirió que intentara en la ECW.3 El 4 de febrero de 1995, Sarven hizo su debut en ECW contra Chris Benoit como "The Snowman" Al Snow, en un combate de 15 minutos que fue aclamado como uno de los mejores del año.6 Sarven también estaba siendo cortejado por la federación de Jim Cornette, la Smoky Mountain Wrestling. El promotor y mánager general de ECW, Paul Heyman aceptó dejarlo trabajar para ambas empresas. Sarven pronto descubrió que no estaba siendo utilizado por la ECW y se fue a Smoky Mountain Wrestling a tiempo completo.3 En Smoky Mountain Wrestling, Snow se unió a Unabomb (Glenn Jacobs) como The Dynamic Duo y derrotarón a The Rock 'n' Roll Express para ganar el Campeonato en Parejas de la SMW.5 Ambos luchadores llamarón la atención de la World Wrestling Federation, donde firmaron a finales de 1995. World Wrestling Federation (1995–1997) Sarven comenzó a trabajar para la World Wrestling Federation (WWF) en agosto de 1995, aunque no debutó hasta el 23 de octube de ese mismo año, en Monday Night RAW. Sarven luchó con varios gimmicks en la WWF, tales como Avatar, un superhéroe de aspecto japonés que se ponía una máscara similar a la de Hayabusa antes de cada combate, y Shinobi, un ninja contratado por Jim Cornette para atacar a Shawn Michaels. También compitió bajo el nombre de Steve Moore, siendo derrotado en un combate contra Marty Jannetty. En lucha *'Movimientos finales' **''Snow Plow''2 (Scoop brainbuster) **Diving moonsault2 *'Movimientos de firma' **''Snow-Plex''2 (Wheelbarrow suplex) **Superkick **Arm wrench inside cradle pin **Springboard moonsault2 **Standing moonsault **Running clothesline2 **Spinning heel kick **Sitout spinebuster2 **Trapping headbutts2 **Diving leg drop **Inverted facelock **DDT2 *'Managers' **Jim Cornette **Skandor Akbar **Jerry Lawler **Jonathan Coachman *'Apodos' **"The Clown Prince of Hardcore" **"The Snowman" **"Five Star Ninja" Campeonatos y logros *'Border City Wrestling' **BCW Can-Am Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Denny Kass *'Global Wrestling Alliance' **GWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **GWA Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **GWA Tag Team Championship (5 veces) - con Mike Kelly *'Great Lakes Championship Wrestling' **GLCW Heavyweight Championship (2 veces) *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)7 *'Midwest Championship Wrestling' **MCW-ICW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **MCW Midwest Tag Team Championship (2 veces) **MCW Midwest Territorial Championship (1 vez) **MCW-ICW United States Tag Team Championship (6 veces) *'Midwest Territorial Wrestling' **MTW Heavyweight Championship (2 veces) **MTW Tag Team Championship (2 veces) - con Ray Roberts *'Motor City Wrestling' **MCW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **MCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Denny Kass *'Smoky Mountain Wrestling' **SMW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Unabomb *'Top of the World Wresting' **TOW World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con PCO *'USA Pro Wrestling' **USA Pro Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)8 *'USA Xtreme Wrestling' **UXW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Most Underrated Wrestler en 1996 **Worst Worked Match of the Year (1999) vs. the Big Boss Man in a Kennel from Hell match at Unforgiven *'World Wrestling Alliance' **WWA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Mickey Doyle *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF European Championship (1 vez) **WWF Hardcore Championship (6 veces) **WWF Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Mankind Categoría:Luchadores Categoría:Luchadores Retirados